TARDIS and Nemesis, old enemys
by Megatronus117
Summary: Amy, Rory, and The Doctor appear on the Nemesis when the TARDIS malfunctions. rated just to be safe and a song in capter nine
1. Chapter 1

As the TARDIS was on its way to Earth Pond and Williams were sitting down on the TARDIS bench watching the Doctor as he hit button and flipped levers, twisted knobs, and looked at the screen.

"We have landed, HA lets where" came the eager reply of the doctor

But when they walked out, energon blasters were pointed at them

"Oh maybe I had the co-ordinates wrong, again"

"State you name, rank, and intention." Demanded a vehicon

(Doctor who theme plays)

"Oh hello cybertronians" greeted the doctor nicely

"BRING HIM TO ME" Came megatrons very loud order

**I know cliffhanger but I promise I will update soon plus I'm a new writer so I will be a little rubbish here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you must be megatron?'' smiled The Doctor

"MUTE IT FLESHLING"

"Ooh that's harsh"

"I SAID MUTE IT"

"Ok ok"

"Doctor shouldn't we be in the TARDIS"

"Yes Amy we should, but we aren't"

Then the doctor and Amy were put in the brig, WITH a sonic screwdriver that can open any door or lock

"they are that dumb"


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO and here is the review for the previous chapter.**

_**MAKE LONGER CHAPPIES! I love Dr Who and TF (Obviously) and I**__**  
**__**think you've made this awesome so far. I'm just saying that you should make**__**  
**__**longer chappies. PLEASE! We can wait if it means more words per chappy-tur!**_

**Dude I have school and my chapters are quick and haste but I will make this one long**

**I do not own doctor who or transformers**

"Well now that we have got out of our cell let's find Megatron."

"HALT"

"And there goes our freedom"

While the doctor kept failing to escape the already TARDIS had left in fear, and it landed back on Earth. Then it informed the Autobots that the doctor, Amy, and Rory were captured by the decepticons

"Doctor Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Amy you can"

"Will we ever escape?"

"Yes we will Amy, if the TARDIS went back to earth and told the Autobots we were captured by the decepticons"

Meanwhile at Autobot HQ

"AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT"

"Whatever you say boss" Lockdown stated

And with that Lockdown transformed in to his banshee vehicle mode

Oooooooooooo

(On cybertron)

"EXTERMINATE"

"DELETE"

"EXTERMINATE"

"DELETE"

**There ForgotMyName2Day 200 words HAPPY NOW and I still have school and we have another cliffy I have a habit of those don't I**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promo for next chapter**

**(Shows Optimus Prime and lockdown fighting megatron)**

**I WILL DESTROY YOU TWO**

**(Shows megatron entering lockdowns mind)**

**(Shows lockdown swinging at Optimus with the star sabre**

**MORE TO COME **

**ONLY ON FANFICTION**


	5. PRIME IS DEAD

**HELOO And we have yet ANOTHER CHAPPY so without further ado ONWARDS WITH THE STORY**

*on cybertron*

"YOU ARE INCOMPATABLE YOU WILL BE DELETED"

"YOU ARE NOT DA-LEK YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NAT-ED"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

*in earth's orbit*

"MAIN-TAIN-ING OR-BIT, PREPARE FOR TELE-PORT TO SUR-FACE"

*on earth*

"Optimus!" ratchet shouted "did you catch that"

"NHG yes, but- *static*

"Optimus?"

"OPTIMUS!?"

"No Optimus' life signal, just went offline"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA I| I am evil I know I want AT LEAST 3 reviews before the next chappy**


	6. DALEK

**YALLO AND I AM BACK SOOOOO ONWARDS TO GLORY**

"_Why me of all the predacons why me"_

"OH STOP, NOW IN YOUR KENNEL

"_Hell to the no"_

Starscream was more than pissed; he was so pissed that he would break a vehicons neck if it were present

"WHY DO YOU REFUSE YOU MONSTER"

"_THAT'S IT HE GOES DOWN"_

"DAHAH!"

Starscream was running like the wind from the predacons

"PREDAKING" exclaimed a new voice

Shockwave was walking over with blueprints for… DALEKS

*doctor who theme players*

Matt Smith

Karen Gillian

Arthur Darvill

DOCTOR DW WHO

TARDIS and Nemesis, Old Enemies

By Megatronus117

"Blueprints Shockwave, where did you find these" Megatron asked

"On a planet called Skaro" shockwave answered

"Soundwave, target the space bridge for Skaro we leave tonight"

**I know cliffhanger but, I have a habit of those**

**Review and tell me what you think of adding the full doctor who intro**

**THIS HAS BEEN MEGATRONUS117 AND I BID YOU A FARWELL**

**BOOP LOL**


	7. PRIME IS BACK

**HEY so we now have blueprints for the daleks O_O in the cons servos, UH OH RUN AUTOBOTS RUN LIKE THE WIND**

"Ratchet, what happened?"

"Arcee, Optimus is offline"

"WHAT, YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT"

"No smokescreen I'm not"

*doctor who theme plays*

MATT SMITH

KAREN GILLIAN

ARTHUR DARVILL

DOCTOR DW WHO

TARDIS ad Nemesis, Old enemies

By Megatronus117

Meanwhile megatron was on Skaro looking for the lab which the blueprints were found.

"HALT"

"EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE HERE, EXPLAIN EXPLAIN"

"ARE THEY DALEK"

"NO THEY DOT LOOK LIKE US DALEK THAY"

"THE THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED" a new deeper voice demanded

Everyone Dalek, and Cybertronian alike turned to the new voice. What they saw they couldn't believe, the white supreme Dalek approaching

"WERY WELL THEN"

"EXTERMINATE"

"EXTERMINATE"

Shockwave showed the daleks the blueprints of themselves

"Will you cooperate now?" Shockwave asked

"YES WE WILL COOP-ERATE" Answered the Supreme Dalek

"Then follow us" megatron stated

Meanwhile the Autobots were raiding an energon mine successfully

"YO Bee what do you think bucket head is doing, recharging"

"Be-ee-eeP BeeeeeeeeeeeeP Beep"

"Ya me to"

TSEEW

"WOA"

"BEEP BEE-EE-EEP BEEEP"

"Ya that was close"

WHOOOSH

"WOA WHAT WAS THAT"

Just then OPTIMUS PRIME landed on top of a Vehicon instantly crushing it

"Woa boss bot just got upgraded"

Prime then pulled out an energon machine gun and mowed the decepticons down

"AUTOBOTS FALL BACK"

Just then daleks started to swarm the skies


	8. Chapter 8

"EXTERMINATE"  
"EXTERMINATE"  
"EXTERMINATE"

(Doctor who theme plays)

MATT SMITH

KAREN GILLAN

ARUTUR DARVILL

DOCTOR DW WHO

TARDIS and Nemesis, old enemys

"BEEP BEE-EEEP"

"RIGHT BEE BAD NEWS"

Just then Optimus used his rail gun to mow down the daleks and they kept swarming by the millions.

Then (insert TARDIS landing noise)"HELLO DALEKS"

"THE DOCTOR"

"EXTERMINATE?!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Just then Predaking in his robot mode jumped in and landed on one of the daleks

"HEAHHHHHHHHHHH"

"EXTERMINATE"

"I AM PREDAKING"

"PREDAKING YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED"

"NO YOU WILL DIEEEEEE"

Then shockwave ordered the daleks to retreat

"SHOCK-WAVE ORDERED A RETREAT"

"RETREAT"

"RETREAT"

So the daleks flew off and were never heard from for 5 years

**YES I KNOW PREDAKING IS WITH THE AUTOBOTS**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO AND I AM BACK sorry for the delay but the old nuisance writer's block caught me so I am sorry for the delay but let's get on with the chapter**

Predaking was surprised that the Autobots sent him to their prankster and scientist, but when he walked in predaking heard this

"Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives

Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights

So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me

There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay

And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me

Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

And now you'll lead the way

Show the light of day

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

Trust, deceived

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives

Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance

And no one even knew, it was really only you

So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives"

"ah hello, I am Lockdown and you must be Predaking"

**CLIFFY but here is Lockdown speaking to predaking the song belongs to the Offspring and who ever owns them**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys SORRY but I will be away ill respond to PMs but I wont be able to update BUT when I do get back Speedy you can co-write with me if you choose


	11. Chapter 11

WHATS UP AND SORRY for the late update but like speedy said my muse was at a low and I was just devastated but they KILLED MY MEGSY, CURSE YOU HASBRO

Predaking was shocked to say the least because what he saw was…. More Predacons

(que doctor who theme)

DAVID TENNANT

BILIE PIPER

MATT SMITH

KAREN GILLAN

ARUTHER DARVIL

DOCTOR WHO

THE TWO DOCTORS

By MEGATRONUS117

_Rec. Room_

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and the whole base looked up at a familiar noise of the tardis landing, and one the TARDIS landed out steped the Tent doctor and Rose Tyler

"And this Rose Tyler is Venice….. Italy"** A/N: tens face is the confused look and the "Hwhat" look**

_Back at LD's lab_

"My brethren"

"yep that just about right predadork"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"PRIMIS I WAS JOKING, KILL ME YOUR BRETHREN WILL STAY IN STASIS FOREVER"

Predaking paused before stating "wake them"


End file.
